Vestirse de largo
by astartea
Summary: Andrómeda Black va a dar el paso que convierte a una chica en mujer en la alta sociedad mágica.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que os resulten conocidos, son de J.K. Rowling, pero como ella no sabe sacar partido de los que más me gustan, lo saco yo, y con creces * **grin evil ***

**Gracias : a todos los que me mandaron un mensaje por lo del fic censurado, este fic se lo dedico a ellos, y también gracias a Maria por dejarme su ordenador para escribir y no tener que preocuparme por la jodida letra ñ. **

**Spoliers:** Personajes del 5° libro, aunque ninguna revelación que la mayoría no sepáis ya.

**Reviews, please ^_^**

**Advertencia**:  calificación R,  por contener algo de sexo, violencia... otra agradable velada marca de la casa.

** Capitulo**:1/2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Vestirse de largo**

Vestirse de largo. Parece emocionante el simple hecho de pensarlo verdad? Dar el paso de niña a mujer a los ojos de la élite, ser tratada como una adulta, entrar en el circulo social, asistir a fiestas no como la hija de alguien, sino como una joven mujercita en edad de merecer; poder bailar, conversar y sonreír con la gracia y el encanto que da la alta cuna...

Porque, desengañémonos, las mujeres en la alta sociedad de un mundo tan machista, sólo son muñecas. Sin trabajar, apenas sin opinar (excepto en contadas ocasiones en las que un carácter fuerte despuntaba más allá de los buenos modos), procreando saludables hijos, educados dentro de los cánones de una casta tan especial, paseando de un lado a otro como floreros del marido o visitando amigas, asistiendo a eventos y demás parafernalia, porque su única obligación es dar al mundo y a la sociedad la impresión de que todo está en orden, que su familia es ejemplar y que el dinero que les da la posición que tienen está bien merecido.

Pero siempre se corría el riesgo de ser un espíritu libre, como Andrómeda. Y ceñirse en ese caso a los cánones no era emocionante, sino mortificante.

Desde pequeña era obvio que estaba hecha de una pasta diferente que Bellatrix y Narcissa, sus hermanas mayores. Narcissa era la pálida y silenciosa belleza imperturbable; daba igual qué le hubiese pasado o lo que tuviese dentro de su cabeza, era fría como el hielo y más inexpresiva que una roca. Andrómeda no recordaba haberla visto llorar, reír o quejarse, a menos que fuese obligado en el momento (era asombroso como Narcissa podía derramar discretas pero conmovedoras lágrimas en funerales de personas que jamás había visto, reír sincera y educadamente comentarios jocosos de personas que a sus espaldas parecía aborrecer y tener siempre la respuesta correcta, la palabra esperada a cualquier frase de aquel que le diese conversación, y todo ello sin tomar partido por nada) 

Bellatrix, por el contrario, era pura dinamita: guardando las formas debidamente, hubiese sido capaz de mandar a la mierda al mismísimo demonio. Enérgica y apasionada, tenía muy claros conceptos como desprecio a los pobres, odio a los muggles y similares. Desde pequeña nadie le dio importancia a su comportamiento típicamente masculino; era obvio que si podía llegaría a ser Ministra de Magia, o al menos estar en el gabinete, lo que le garantizaría estatus y posición propia.

De Andrómeda nadie hablaba. Ni cuando era niña ni cuando era adolescente. No era nada discriminatorio: ocurría lo mismo con casi todos los vástagos de las casas nobles, y tanto Narcissa por su extraordinario porte y saber estar como Bellatrix por su fuerza interior, eran de las contadas excepciones, miradas con orgullo por sus padres.

Los padres de Andrómeda pertenecían a la Noble y más Antigua Casa Black, una de las familias de magos más antiguas junto con los Malfoy, los Montague y los Zabini. Sin embargo, aunque ostentaba el apellido Black, era el hermano de su padre el verdadero poseedor del título de Lord Black, ya que era el hijo primogénito el que heredaba la mayoría de derechos y posesiones de la familia. Su padre era el segundo de tres hermanos: Aarhus, Andrej y Alphard. Su tío Aarhus, un hombre muy reservado, estaba casado con una prima segunda suya, Pandora, cuyo mayor orgullo era ser una Black, por duplicado, y tenían dos hijos, Sirius y Regulus; Andrej era su padre, casado con Liisa Montague y muy bien situado en el ministerio y por último su tío Alphard, que era soltero, o por lo menos lo era la última vez que tuvo noticias de él, antes de que fuese expulsado de la familia Black.

Hacía tres años que su primo Sirius había huido de casa, aborrecido de las normas de la familia, así como de sus ideales políticos y étnicos y la afinidad por las Artes Tenebrosas de la mayoría de sus miembros, que en el caso de sus padres se cuadriplicaban. No habían vuelto a tener contacto con él, pero al cabo del tiempo el padre de Sirius descubrió que su hermano Alphard estaba ayudando económicamente a su sobrino, por lo que fue repudiado también en el circulo familiar... No sabía si alguna vez alguien se cruzó con él, pero lo más seguro es que en tal caso lo hubiesen ignorado, o incluso atacado física o verbalmente. Era horrible y cruel, pero así funcionaba su mundo.

Andrómeda siempre había querido mucho a su tío y a Sirius. Al  igual que él  y para disgusto de su familia, ella había sido sorteada en Gryffindor. No es que se considerase valiente, pero realmente era la Casa que más se amoldaba a su personalidad. Ella también aborrecía a su familia, casualmente todos Slytherin, y soñaba con poder escapar un día. Pero no tenía valor, o por lo menos eso era lo que siempre le habían hecho creer.

Y ahora se preparaba para su presentación  en sociedad. La falta de aprecio que sus seres más cercanos le habían mostrado siempre se volvía a repetir, y en lugar de haber celebrado una fiesta para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, como en el caso de Narcissa y Bellatrix, habían elegido como ocasión el anuncio de compromiso de su hermana con Rodolphus Lestrangue, hecho que había complacido a todos e incluso había llegado a ser merecedor de una mención en la columna de sociedad de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"

Pero ella casi agradecía que su madre hubiese decidido celebrar las dos onomásticas juntas. Así podría pasar más desapercibida entre toda la masa de celebridades que se aglutinaba hoy en su casa, de la que recelaba como una maldición.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse a la vez algo inquieta por esa noche. Aunque había sido educada en los más excelentes modales desde niña, llevaba más de dos meses preparándose para ese día: cómo conversar, cómo debía dirigirse al resto de la gente, modales en la mesa y sobre todo, bailar. Debía bailar con todo aquel que se lo solicitase, y había estado recibiendo todo el verano clases, que se continuaron en Hogwarts con un profesor particular dos tardes por semana. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de bailar, y aunque descubrió que no se le daba nada mal, era algo que no le gustaba nada en absoluto...

_Excepto si lo hacía con Ted...  _

Ambos estaban en Gryffindor, en su séptimo año. Y se habían gustado desde que por culpa de un accidente en encantamientos ella había conseguido que al muchacho le saliesen unos horribles tentáculos en la cara. Después del incidente y muchas disculpas por su parte, ambos se hicieron amigos íntimos, e incluso él le había pedido salir en un par de ocasiones. Pero Andrómeda siempre lo había rechazado, porque sabía que los miembros de su familia, si bien veían horriblemente mal una relación de amistad entre ellos, si se llegasen a enterar que estaba saliendo con él directamente la hubiesen sacado de Hogwarts para internarla en algún convento mágico, y acto seguido hubiesen torturado y matado a los padres de Ted, muggles despreciables a ojos de los nobles pura-sangre Black.  

Y ella no era tan valiente como Sirius para tener la determinación de huir... nunca funcionaría en su caso porque a diferencia de Aarhus y Pandora, sus padres no la aborrecían tanto como para dejarle salirse con la suya 

Eran las siete de la tarde, y el sol ya estaba despuntando en el horizonte, haciendo dibujos de cromaticidad rojiza y morada con la nieve que cubría las colinas que rodeaban la casa. Andrómeda adoraba los atardeceres. Se imaginaba a sí misma acompañando al sol cuando bajaba las colinas, descubriendo lo que había detrás de ellas... Y ese día más que ningún otro en toda su vida, deseaba hacerlo realmente.

Su madre entró a la habitación, acompañada por una joven de aspecto campechano, que resultó ser la ayudante de la tienda de túnicas Madam Wollert, a la que habían pedido el vestido por encargo. Su madre se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y anunció que acudiría tras una visita a Bella.  La chica, que sería un poco más mayor que ella, se presento como Miss Malkin. Durante un buen cuarto de hora, la chica le ayudó a ponerse el vestido mientras hacía unos últimos retoques con aguja y varita, y le contaba a Andrómeda sus planes para montar en unos años su propia tienda de túnicas. Andrómeda sonrió y le deseo suerte. Ese fue el cuarto de hora más agradable de todo el día. Le gustaba la gente sencilla y soñadora, como Miss Malkin, en cierta medida porque ella era también así.

Y luego, con la entrada de su severa madre, llegó la pesadilla: la entrada en el hipotético "cuento de hadas". Tras un breve sermón y unos toques mágicos a su pelo y a su cara, ambas bajaron al salón de la casa. Andrómeda era exactamente el producto deseado para esa noche: una preciosa especie de geisha occidental. Su vestido era como una nebulosa en torno a su cuerpo, ciñéndose a ella como el abrazo de una serpiente, a juego con sus zapatitos de Cenicienta y un maquillaje apenas apreciable que le hacía más pálida de lo que en realidad era, en contraste con unas mejillas ruborizadas y unos discretos tonos rosa pastel para ojos y labios. La familia Black podía sentirse orgullosa.

Tras unas horas y a pesar de las velas, el ambiente se volvió cargante. Ya había pasado la cena, el anuncio del compromiso y, para tranquilidad de Andrómeda, ya se había anunciado que esa noche la pequeña de los Black se había vestido de largo y, por primera vez en su vida, se quedaría a bailar, símbolo de madurez para los altos círculos. Mientras su padre anunciaba los eventos, Andrómeda sintió como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder y cómo la base de su frente se calentaba hasta hacerle sudar, hecho que nadie apreció gracias al maquillaje mágico que le había aplicado su madre. Era realmente turbador sentir tantos ojos clavados en ella, tantos tipos diferentes de mirada, y tantos pensamientos ocultos detrás de cada rostro... 

_Azules. Ojos azules en ella Ojos grises que observan y se entrecruzan. Ojos azules que preguntan y ojos grises que asienten..._

Andrómeda trató de quitarse de la cabeza  las paranoias, y mantuvo el tipo ante miradas de aprobación, de interés, de desinterés, de burla, de deseo e incluso de obscenidad. Luego los invitados pasaron al salón, excepto los más pequeños, que eran mandados a la cama. Por primera vez, Andrómeda no tuvo que despedirse de su familia, sino que los acompañó hasta la suntuosa habitación donde todo se había dispuesto para la celebración: unos útiles hechizo amplificadores habían elevado los techos y agrandado las dimensiones de la estancia para dar cabida a los casi doscientos invitados. Las lámparas de araña estaban completamente encendidas, y multitud de candelabros estratégicamente colocados daban luminosidad suficiente como para cegar a la luz del día. Tapices, arcos, telas y cortinas adornaban el salón y estatuas y cuadros terminaban de dar el toque refinado. En el fondo se había situado una palestra donde una docena de músicos amenizarían la velada  Estaba todo cuidado hasta el último detalle, a juego con los engalanados asistentes.

Era una tradición tomar la primera copa antes de empezar el baile, oyendo música de fondo. Era la oportunidad propicia para los saludos, las informaciones y los chismorreos. Muchos fueron los que se le acercaron a felicitarla, a hablarle de la vida adulta y a recomendarle que empezase a pensar en establecer una familia. Esa era la misma gente que una semana antes le preguntaban con la típica voz falsamente animada cómo le iba el "cole"... Le turbó comprobar como por un simple vestido había pasado de ser una niña a ser una mujer.

Pero la atención general se volcó en Rodolphus y Bella, que hacían una pareja extraordinaria, deslumbrante y encantadora. Una pareja perfecta de una sangre perfecta, tanto social como racial, que traería al mundo más niños de sangre limpia y los educaría en las ideas de la supremacía maga. Bellatrix sonreía como nunca se le había visto, y Rodolphus, devastadoramente guapo, tenía un porte de calmada satisfacción, sus ojos azules bailoteando de alegría.

Tras un tiempo prudencial, Andrej Black se subió a la tarima donde estaban los músicos y pidió la atención de todos. Gradualmente las voces se fueron acallando para atender al discurso de su anfitrión. Era un hombre robusto de pelo canoso, probablemente una de las personas más seguras de si mismo que jamás hayan existido. Aquella noche, además, tenía una sonrisa permanente en la cara, como más de uno de sus amigos le había señalado y el no se había molestado en ocultar. Carraspeó y lanzó una última sonrisa antes de hablar:

 - Damas y Caballeros, magos y brujas presentes – se oyeron algunas risas a comentarios velados acerca de su excesiva formalidad, por lo que Andrej sonrió indulgentemente y prosiguió e un tono más relajado – Como ya sabeís, estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de mi hija con el joven Lestrangue. Me siento realmente feliz de tener tres maravillosas hijas y poder decir, ahora que las tres son ya mujeres adultas – buscó con su mirada a Andrómeda y le guiño un ojo – que mi esposa y yo hemos conseguido educarlas correctamente, así que este baile es en honor a ellas y a su futuro, ya que aunque no posea el don de la adivinación, me atrevo a augurar que será maravilloso. También es un placer para mi anunciar que la boda se celebrará simultáneamente a la programada entre mi hija mayor Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, su prometido, por decisión de las dos parejas. El primero de Mayo de este año será, sin duda, un día memorable para la familia Black, y espero compartirlo con todos vosotros.

La sala se llenó de aplausos mientras Andrej bajaba y se acercaba a su hija pequeña. Ellos dos y Bellatrix y su prometido serían los que comenzasen el baile. Andrómeda se apoyó contra el pecho de su padre, sintiéndose segura entre la vorágine de gente que se agolpaba para bailar el primer vals de la noche. Sintió como su padre le besaba el cabello y alzó la mirada para encontrase con sus ojos pardos, llenos de orgullo. A diferencia de su madre, él había adorado a su niña pequeña, aunque jamás se atrevería a mostrar ese favoritismo en público.

- Padre...

- Mi Andrómeda, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Papá...

- Ahora tienes que comportarte bien, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?  Ahora te asaltará mucha gente, y estoy seguro que más de la mitad lo hará sólo para pillarte en un renuncio...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Son como lobos, mi niña. Sólo aceptan en la manada a los que son como ellos, sólo querrán que te cases con sus hijos si te consideran digna de ello, en un futuro sólo te hablarán si pueden prever tus respuestas... No te dejes engañar, no pierdas la compostura, Andrómeda. Demuestra que eres una Black.

- Si, padre.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la música no terminase nunca, porque sabía que cuando la melodía cambiase, ella tendría que apartarse de los brazos de su progenitor y recorrer sola esa jungla. Casi no se había separado de él cuando casi media docena de mujeres casadas se acercaron en masa a felicitarla, a darle consejos y a abrumarla a preguntas acerca del futuro. Poco tiempo después un amigo de su padre, Alexander Jugson, la reclamó para bailar, seguido de su hijo Clyde, y de muchos otros. Tras más de una hora, que se le hizo una eternidad, Andrómeda estaba ya agotada de bailar y sonreir, y hubiese pagado por que algún piadoso le cortase las piernas. Tenía estos pensamientos en la cabeza mientras el baboso Robert Crabbe bailaba con ella, sus toscas manos cada vez más sudorosas contra ella, su sonrisa cada vez más espesa y sus comentarios menos inocentes por momentos. Entonces sucedió...

- Crabbe, si te atreves a bajar un milimetro más la mano, te la cortaré... Recuerda que no es una cualquiera; es mi futura cuñada.

- Lo siento – farfulló mientras se retiraba de ella, mirando a Lucius con aprensión, casi con temor. El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que se fuera y luego la extendió hacia ella. Andrómeda no lo dudó un segundo y aceptó agradecida. 

Supuso que ahora tendría que bailar  con él, así que lo rodeó con el otro brazo, pero Lucius estalló en una leve y alegre carcajada y acercó sus labios a su oreja de forma demasiado sensual para ser un futuro familiar.

- Pensaba que ya estarías harta de bailes, Andrómeda. Pero si insistes...

- ¡No! – en seguida se avergonzó por su respuesta demasiado brusca que hizo girar un par de cabezas, pero que fue disimulada con una nueva risa de Lucius – NO, por favor. Yo sólo pensaba...

- Te comprendo. Pobrecita niña, te convierten en mujer de un día para otro y te hacen bailar a disgusto sin ofrecerte nada de beber – Andrómeda se dio cuenta entonces de cuanta sed tenía. Sin duda alguna, Lucius era muy perspicaz – Acompáñame.

Y sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, Andrómeda estaba bebiendo su primera copa de champán en compañía del novio de su hermana en una terraza del salón. Y tras la primera copa llegaron otras, y pronto se vio envuelta en una agradable charla con el arrebatador Lord Malfoy. No se dio cuenta de que otra persona había salido también a tomar un poco de aire fresco y se había situado detrás de ella, por lo que la voz a sus espaldas le pilló tan de sorpresa que se le cayó la copa al suelo.

Vaya, vaya, extraña reunión la que me encuentro aquí, ¿verdad? ¿qué diría Narcissa?

Lucius rió todavía más fuerte y alzó su copa.

Lo mismo que podría decir Bellatrix, mi querido Rodolphus – Sus ojos grises brillaron maliciosos – porque estamos cometiendo el mismo pecado...

Rodolphus Lestrangue sonrió como una pantera y se sentó junto a ellos.


End file.
